


A Forgotten Night

by Kiranagi



Series: Nekoverse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nekos, And Alexander Hamilton, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Herc has sex with a cat guy okay, It doesn't actually happen it's just mentioned, John Laurens - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned for about 0.2 seconds:, Mentions of Rape, Neko Aaron Burr, Nekos are basically pets in this universe, Pets mixed with slaves, Pulled another title out of my ass, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Though it kinda just gets mentioned in flashbacks, if that wasn't obvious, james madison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Aaron is a sweet little Neko that just wants his Master, Hercules, to take care of himself and be happy.Hercules is a lonely man who wants to forget his loneliness with a night of friends and booze.What happens when Aaron is a bit too eager to make Hercules happy, and Hercules has had a bit too much to drink?Summary is shit sorry





	A Forgotten Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is flashbacks  
> Italics is thoughts  
> Bold and italics are Aaron remembering things because he didn't get drunk as shit, also shown by the dotted line breaks

Hercules groans as he slowly wakes up, crossing his arms over his eyes to try and block the sunlight in hopes it would help his splitting headache. It doesn't.

Hercules swallows dryly and grimaces at the churning in his gut.  _'God, how much did I drink last night? I can hardly remember anything...'_

**The body under him writhes as he kisses down their neck and chest, pausing to nip or suck a mark every so often.**

Hercules pauses as a flash of the night before returns, then groans again, albeit quieter than before.  _'Please don't tell me I had a one-night stand...'_

**Hercules lifts his head to steal their lips in a searing kiss, coaxing them to open their mouth so he can aggressively claim it.**

Hercules doesn't dare to open his eyes, not yet.  _'Who was I with last night...? Alexander was there, but he's married... John had to leave early... I think I saw Jefferson and Madison at some point, but I highly doubt it's either of them...'_

**The man beneath him lets out a breathy moan and arches his back as Hercules returns to his chest and laps at a nipple, his hands trailing down the other man's bare body.**

Hercules huffs softly.  _'At least being drunk didn't cause me to sleep with a woman... I'm pretty sure this is my bed, so I somehow managed to stumble home... I guess I brought someone with me from the bar?'_

**The man practically chokes on a moan as it rushes out, weakly struggling under Hercules' grip as the larger man takes his cock in his mouth. His tail spasms a little as it strokes Hercules' neck.**

Hercules freezes. Tail?

**The smaller man whimpers as Hercules pulls off him with a wet pop, the furry appendage almost seeming like it was trying to pull him back.**

That's not possible. He must be remembering wrong. There's no way he had sex with a Neko... But the images keep coming.

**Hercules runs a gentle hand over the man's ears to calm him, earning a weak, raspy purr in response.**

Hercules swallows thickly.  _'Where'd I even find a Neko to bring here? A stray would never come with me, and if I walked off with someone's Neko they would definitely notice...'_

**The man pants and shivers a little as Hercules spreads his legs and lifts them up a little, pausing to admire his tight hole for a moment, then flicking his gaze back up to his face. Brown eyes watch him pleadingly, pupils blown wider than normal with lust.**

Hercules feels absolute dread pool in his stomach.  _'Oh god... I know those eyes...'_

Hercules forces his eyes open, wincing against the bright light and just wanting to shut them tightly again, but he has to know, he has to know if he really slept with him.

When he opens his eyes, a familiar man sleeps next to him, only half covered by the blanket haphazardly thrown over them. A furry ear twitches, but Aaron seemingly remains asleep.

Aaron. As in Aaron Burr. The Neko that, perhaps two or three years younger than Hercules himself, was part of the man's inheritance from his late father.

**Aaron arches his back and lets out another moan as Hercules laps at his hole, fighting not to squirm and pressing his tail tightly against his own back.**

Hercules gazes at the younger man, not sure how to feel about this. He'd heard of normal people having sex with their Nekos, of course, but generally ignored it, as it was almost always against the Neko's will.

It's that thought that makes him feel sick, makes him feel disgusted with himself at the highest level. It's that thought that scares him the most.

The thought that he might have raped Aaron.

He was drunk, and he lived alone, other than Aaron. The Neko was timid, shy, and obedient by nature, and he hated fighting and violence. He wouldn't have struggled much, in fear of hurting Hercules with his claws. He would always listen to everything Hercules said, without hesitation... No matter what he thought of what Hercules was doing, he might not have even tried to stop him...

**Aaron lets out a cat-like keening noise as Hercules briefly dips his tongue into him, then gasps for breath as Hercules pulls away to fumble with a bottle of lube.**

Hercules blushes, but still can't stop the guilt clawing at his mind. Aaron did everything he could for him. He did all the chores and cleaning, even when Hercules tells him he doesn't have to. He cooks every meal- and they were actually delicious, but that's not the point- and made the bed. He had basically become Hercules' servant, and though he never forced him to do that, he never stopped him...

**Aaron keens again as Hercules slips a slicked-up finger into him, and squirms a little as the finger starts moving, "M-Master..."**

Aaron absolutely insisted that he call Hercules 'Master', and he hadn't been able to stop him yet. He hated it, but he couldn't bring himself to be all that mad at the shy Neko. With Hercules' dad, he was probably forced to call everyone that.

**Hercules growls very softly at the title and slips in a second finger, scissoring them together and searching for that spot inside him. Aaron claws at the bed a bit when he succeeds, his whole body trembling, "A-ahh...! M-Master, more, p-please...!"**

Hercules is jolted out of his memories as Aaron shifts, curling up a little tighter, then stretching out and yawning. He winces a bit, then blinks open his eyes and sits up, looking around slightly confusedly.

Hercules swallows thickly, then groans and curls into himself a little as another wave of nausea hits him.

Aaron quickly looks at him, eyes wide and ears pricked up. "Master? Oh, wait, you have a hangover, right? I'll get you some water and medicine."

Aaron moves to get out of the bed, but Hercules grabs his wrist, "A-Aaron, wait..."

Aaron looks back and tilts his head at him, "Master?"

Hercules reluctantly sits up a little, wincing as his headache spikes up. "What... What happened last night...?"

Aaron's gaze drops downwards as Hercules releases his wrist, "B-before you got home, o-or after?"

Hercules' fear of Aaron's lack of consent grows, "A-after."

Aaron fiddles with the blanket, making sure it covered both their lower halves, "Mr. Hamilton brought you home, saying that you were really drunk and you should probably get some rest. I managed to help you to your bed, and I was going to go get you a glass of water, but you asked me to stay, so I did."

Hercules furrows his eyebrows a little, "Why did I...?"

**\--------------------------------**

_**Hercules whines, "Hey, Aaaaron, waaaait." When the Neko looks at him in confusion, Hercules makes another pathetic noise, "Stay here, I dun' want you to go yet... I like spending time with yooouu."** _

**\--------------------------------**

Aaron shrugs, "I sat on the bed, and you were quiet for a bit. But then you asked me to start talking. When I asked what I should talk about, you said I could talk about anything..."

**\--------------------------------**

_**Hercules watches Aaron, his eyes half shut, though not from tiredness, "You can talk about anything... I just wanna hear your voice..."** _

**\--------------------------------**

Aaron flattens his ears, "I-I think I just started rambling about the cleaning I'd done when you were gone for a bit, but I said something about being able to try a new recipe and suddenly you were closer and... A-and you k-kissed me..."

**\--------------------------------**

_**Hercules watches Aaron's eyes light up as he starts talking about some new recipe he tried, his tail waving excitedly.** **He didn't hesitate for a moment as he sat up, scooted closer, and slotted**_ _**his mouth over the Neko's, cutting off whatever he was saying.** _

**\--------------------------------**

Hercules' heart sinks, but he stays silent as Aaron continues.

"I-it came out o-of nowhere, and I was s-so surprised that I c-completely froze..."

Hercules winces, "Aaron, I..."

**\--------------------------------**

_**Hercules pulls back a little when Aaron doesn't respond, to find that the Neko is staring at him with wide eyes and bright red cheeks, "M-Master, wh-what...?"** _

**\--------------------------------**

Hercules looks away, "Wh-what happened after that...?"

"I-I asked you why y-you kissed me, a-and..." Aaron struggles to get words out as his face quickly reddens, "U-um, are you sure you d-don't remember anything from l-last night...?"

**\--------------------------------**

_**Hercules gently cups Aaron's cheek and murmurs, "Because you're beautiful... You're beautiful and smart and kind and every time I see you I just want to hold you and kiss you and never let you go..."** _

**\--------------------------------**

Hercules shakes his head, "I remember going to the bar, and John leaving, and... I sort of remember us..."

Aaron flattens his ears, his own face still bright red, "H-having s-sex?"

Hercules nods, blushing a bit himself, "S-so... Did I say wh-why I kissed you...?"

Aaron hesitates, "You said you w-were lonely..."

Hercules looks away. _'That's not exactly a lie...'_

Aaron smiles a little, "A-and you seemed sad, and I h-hate seeing you sad..."

Hercules looks at Aaron again, worry and fear in his eyes, "A-Aaron, just, tell m-me... Did I...?"

Aaron tilts his head, tail flicking a little worriedly, "Did you what...?"

Hercules forces himself to look Aaron in the eyes, "D-did... Did I r-rape you...?"

Aaron widens his eyes, "What? N-no, of course not... Why would you think that...?"

Hercules looks down and shrugs a little, "I-I just... I was d-drunk, a-and I didn't know if you w-would fight if I t-tried, and..."

Aaron scoots closer and gently wraps his arms around Hercules, lightly nuzzling his chest and purring softly, "I know you'd never hurt me, Master... I trust you... You didn't do anything bad to me, I promise..."

Hercules smiles weakly and softly pets Aaron's head, "Okay... I believe you..."

Aaron purrs louder, then pulls away after a few more moments, "Now I'm gonna get you some water and something to help with your headache, okay...?"

Hercules nods.

Aaron scoots to the edge of the bed and stands up. After wobbling for a moment, he grabs his clothes from some place on the floor and quickly gets dressed, then heads for the door.

"Ah, Aaron?"

Aaron turns to look at him again, "Yes, Master?"

Hercules's smile wavers a tiny bit at the title, but he smiles warmly at the Neko all the same, "I... Thank you, Aaron. For everything you've ever done to help me. For always taking care of me when I forget to or can't. Just... Thanks. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Aaron purrs and waves his tail happily, "I'd do anything to make you happy, Master. That's all I care about. So thank you, for letting me do that."

Hercules continues smiling even after Aaron leaves the room, and lays back a bit, hoping to help settle his stomach. Aaron's innocent, child-like answer made him giggle a little, but at the same time... Aaron couldn't be more than three years younger than him- he winces when he realizes he doesn't actually know how old Aaron is, or even when his birthday is- so that would make him at least twenty-one. So why does he act like a child most of the time...? He's always been like that, as long as Hercules had known him, but somehow, until now, he didn't realize that it didn't seem normal...

Hercules looks towards the door, his smile replaced by a worried frown.  _'Aaron... What's going on in your head...?'_

* * *

 

Aaron hurries to the kitchen, ignoring the pain spiking through his lower body. He grabs a glass and goes to the sink, but pauses when he thinks of what his Master said earlier...

_'He doesn't remember anything from a little after he got home, and only remembers a bit of what happened after he kissed me... I guess that's for the best...'_

Aaron's ears droop as he fills up the glass. He hated lying to his Master, but there's no way he really meant what he said... He was drunk, and he wasn't thinking clearly. And he might've gotten mad if Aaron mentioned it to him...

Aaron shakes his head to get rid of the bad thoughts and quickly grabs a couple pills, then starts hurrying back to his Master's room. It doesn't matter what happened. Right now his Master wasn't feeling well and it was his job to help him! As long as his Master was happy, nothing else mattered. That was how it had always been, and that's how it always will be.

**\--------------------------------**

_**Aaron keens as Hercules ravishes his neck and tilts his head to the side a little to allow the older man a better angle, struggling to continue speaking, "M-Master, wha.... Why am I th-the one you d-do th-this to...?"** _

_**Hercules chuckles against his neck and murmurs, "Because, Aaron, you're the one I love... I've loved you for so long and I can't take it any more... I can't keep it bottled up... So please, let me love you, let me** _ **make** _**love to you, my precious little kitten..."** _

_**Aaron's forgets how to breathe for a moment at Hercules' words, then nods a little, "P-please... Please do... Please love me..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from or why it's over 2000 words bUT IT'S HERE NOW  
> The second ship that spawned from a weird-ass rp I was in once haha. (Jeffrens was the first one)  
> This is gonna stay a one-shot, but I might write more in this 'verse in the future? Idk. It's fun to write in though. I like Nekos.  
> I like to think that the title is better on this one (I still can't tag though lol)  
> And I honestly don't know if Aaron has some kind of disorder that makes him act and think like a little kid sometimes/most of the time. That's just kinda how I wrote him tbh. If you have any ideas about that, or questions about this 'verse, let me know!  
> Also Aaron is a Scottish Fold. I realized that's never really mentioned lol.


End file.
